A Night To Remember
by watching-waiting-wishing
Summary: A wedding proposal gone wrong, an out of control celebratory party, a game of truth or dare and a good bottle of Ogden's Best. All in all business as usual at Hogwarts. The events of one night that will forever be remembered! Pairings:LEJP[oneshot]


A Night To Remember

Summary: A wedding proposal gone wrong, an out of control celebratory party, a game of truth or dare and a good bottle of Ogden's Best; all in all business as usual at Hogwarts!

A/N: This may contain major fluff, drunken people and Filch finally getting what he deserves. Detentions may and will be given if culprits are caught.

* * *

Lily walked from her mirror back to her wardrobe, undecided as to what she should wear. Already there was a mountain of clothes on her bed, garments tossed carelessly on the floor, a variety of other items strewn over chairs, a shirt caught on the ceiling light and she was sure she had buried her friend's cat under a pile on the floor. Occasionally said pile would mew angrily.

"Lily, I don't see what you're worrying about," Lily's best friend Alice said, trying to sound reasonable and kind when her patience was running thin.

Lily, who had practically climbed into the wardrobe, reappeared with a pair of deep blue jeans and a bright pink tank top. She was beginning to worry about the upcoming date tonight with her boyfriend James Potter and her style sense had disappeared when the panic set in. She held up the top and jeans to herself and looked at Alice, biting her lip.

Alice sighed. "Pink is not your colour, Lily! You should know that!" she cried all pretense of kindness forgotten.

Lily threw down the offending shirt which somehow landed in Alice's face. Alice grabbed it angrily and threw it onto Lily's bed. "That's it Lily! I can't stand it anymore!" she grabbed hold of Lily's arm, picked up an untouched dress from the wardrobe and shoved Lily into the bathroom. "You are going to put this on, do your hair and make-up, and come back out in twenty minutes with a smile on your face and a thank you for me!" Alice slammed the door in Lily's face.

Lily locked the door and then looked at the dress, then back at the door. "Merlin, that girl has a temper as bad as mine!"

"I heard that!" came a muffled reply from Alice. A second later a pillow collided with the door and Lily could hear Alice muttering "Honestly!" Then her voice rose higher," Lily! Time's ticking away!" she made clock sounds: "

* * *

"_Tock tick tock ti-" _Sirius waved the alarm clock in his best friend's face.

"Cut it out, Padfoot," James mumbled as he struggled into his pants.

"Oh does ickle Prongsie Wongsie need help putting on his pantsie wantsies?" Sirius asked with an all too familiar innocent expression on his face.

Chuckling madly he leapt across the room before James could hit him across the head as he usually did in moments as these, to Remus' bed and grabbed the book he was reading. With a backward glance at James and a look at Remus that plainly said _play along_, Sirius began in an extremely deep voice that seemed almost unnatural,

"Um…Lily, I was wondering…" he stopped for dramatic affect.

Remus battered his eyelashes, receiving a smirk from Sirius, and said in a high voice, "What is it James?"

Sirius paused, barely able to school his expression, but somehow managed to pull off looking worried, even though the shadow of a smile could be seen. Controlling himself a little more he looked into Remus' eyes as he had seen men do in muggle movies and ran a hand through his perfect locks, unable to get James' 'just off a broomstick' look.

"I…we've been together for some time now and I was wondering if, well, if you would-"

"I would what James?" Remus interrupted. He was able to pull off the expression needed with apparent ease.

"Well…"

"Just get on with it James," Peter said trying to imitate Sirius and doing a horrible job of it.

Sirius ignored him and got on one knee "Wouldyoumarryme? Sorry," he tried to look apologetic, but failed miserably. "Would. You. Marry. Me?" he pointed at Remus and then at himself.

Remus looked shocked and then lowered his head. He really did a good impression of Lily even if the voice was a bit off. Looking up again he opened his mouth about to say 'yes' when Sirius shook his head. Confused he said or rather questioned, "No?"

Sirius tried to look hurt, he really did, but he smiled, then snorted and began laughing wildly. Leaning on Remus for support, who was now also laughing he managed to say, "Don't worry Prongs!" a gasp for air. "She'll. Say yes!"

James, who had now managed to dress himself, grabbed the alarm clock from earlier, hurled it at Sirius and hit him square in the back. He wasn't captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for nothing.

Sirius yelped and turned around, rubbing his back. He glared at James, though the traces of a smile were still evident on his face which defeated the whole purpose of the glare.

"I don't sound like that Padfoot," he said matter-of-factly. "Neither does Lily, Moony and I don't ramble like that either!" James knew this last assertion was far from the truth, but he would forever swear against it if anyone asked.

"Uh-huh." Another round of laughter.

* * *

"_Tick tock tick, brrriiiiiinnng!_ Time's up Lily!" Alice called.

Slowly the door unlocked and Lily's head poked out, followed by her shoulders and finally the rest of her.

"What do you think?" she asked uncertainly.

"Lily. You look gorgeous!" Alice replied with all honesty, bad mood forgotten.

"You're just saying that…"

"Stop being modest Lily! You. Look. Great! Now you get down those stairs. James is waiting."

Lily nodded "Oh and thank you Alice." she exited.

"You're welcome,"

"Stop fidgeting!" Remus whispered to James who, in his nervousness had started twisting his shirt in his hand instead of the regular ruffling of his hair which Lily hated.

Sirius whacked them both across the chest as a figure appeared on the staircase. James' breath caught in his throat.

Lily was coming down the staircase, a broad smile across her face. She was wearing a knee length green dress that brought out her eyes. The dress flowed softly and was cut and tucked in all the right paces so it was modest, but showed her slight figure. Her make-up was natural, and her auburn hair was curled and worn down.

"You look amazing," James said breathlessly.

Lily smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Sirius snickered and Remus began to drag him to the Gryffindor common room with the help of Peter. Alice had somehow met up with them and was helping as well.

"So, um, this way," James motioned toward the door and offered his arm which Lily took gratefully.

They walked up stairs and down stairs, through a few corridors and past the same door three times. Lily thought James had somehow gotten lost which was impossible as the Marauders knew the whole castle inside out.

Suddenly a door appeared where two minutes ago there was plain wall. They entered.

Inside was a large room with a small table for two in the centre. A single red rose stood in a vase in the centre. James walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Lily to sit on. Then he sat on his own.

The dinner was a little awkward. James spilt Lily's drink all over the table. He kept stuttering the whole time and saying all the wrong things. Eventually he had twisted his shirt so much that it was a mess and reverted back to his hair ruffling. Then he started patting his shirt pocket, as if it was about to sprout legs and run away. Lily began to fear for his sanity.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room:

Sirius knew that Lily's answer was going to be a 'yes'. The others hadn't doubted her answer in the affirmative either, but Sirius was so sure and being the person he is, couldn't wait for the celebratory party, literally.

When Remus had said they had better wait and Peter agreed, he had shaken his head and started conjuring decorations. And when Alice and lost her temper, yelled at him and threatened to hex him, he had just smiled, winked and ran out of the room, yelling over his shoulder he'd be back with some food and some 'drinks fit for the occasion.'

As a result, Gryffindor Tower was packed with partying Gryffindors.

Sirius strolled around the room, winking at all the girls that looked in his direction, a bottle of Ogden's Best in his hand. From the corner of his eye he saw Alice glaring at him, but he didn't mind. He could see Peter drinking through his second firewhisky and laughed to himself as he saw Remus drink some butterbeer. He had spiked every drink with firewhisky. Then he climbed up onto one of the conjured tables and silenced the blaring music.

"Tonight is a night to remember!" he yelled at the crowd. "James is proposing to Lily as we speak and I know," he wobbled a bit. "I know she is going to say yes!"

He lifted his firewhisky up for a toast, even though the people they were toasting weren't there. "To James and Lily!"

The Gryffindors lifted their butterbeer, firewhisky and pumpkin juice and repeated "To James and Lily!"

Sirius lifted his bottle to his lips and drank deeply. Swaying, he managed to get off the table and gesture for the music to play again in one motion. The party continued louder than before.

* * *

"James are you…are you okay?" Lily asked uncertainly as James yet again patted his pocket.

He dropped his fork with a clang onto his plate. "Um…yeah, e everything's fine. I just w wanted to ask you something."

Lily looked at him patiently. Whatever he was about to say seemed really important.

"We've been together for a while now and," he strode over to Lily, fished in his pocket for a small box and got down on one knee. Lily's eyes began to water.

Heart pounding James said with all the emotion and love he had in him, "I can't think of any other way I'd want to spend my life except with you. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily could feel that the tears she had tried to keep in had begun to fall. She was speechless. James looked expectantly at her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

There was a load banging noise and the door opened violently to reveal Peter swinging dangerously on the spot. "Has she shaid yesh yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Lily said surprising them all. This was her moment even if a drunken Peter had ruined it. She turned to James and held his hand. "James, I love you with all of my heart and that's not going to change any time soon. Of coarse I will marry you!"

Peter applauded dropping his bottle of firewhisky, as James slipped the ring on Lily's finger. James lent in as Lily did and just as their lips were about to meet, a head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Pete, Evans, Prongs!" It was Sirius. He seemed to be able to hold the alcohol a little better than Peter. "Party's moved. Great Hall! See you in five." he disappeared up the corridor.

James and Lily were shocked. Sirius had started a celebratory party before they were even engaged and had indeed moved it to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in heart shaped balloons and pink, red and white streamers hung from the ceiling. Alice congratulated them both and explained everything, mixing her words a few times. Lily suspected she was drunk.

Sirius strode over to them with Remus and clapped James on the back.

"Congrats mate! Have a bottle of firewhisky and enjoy yourself!" With that he swayed over to a group of girls dragging Remus with him.

"Hello girls," he said winking. The girls giggled and Remus clutched his head, moaning in pain.

"Hi," they chorused.

One of the girls, giggling madly asked, "Would you like to play a game of truth or dare?"

"For you I'd do anything," Sirius purred. They giggled again and Remus fell on the floor clutching his head and his stomach.

"Ok," another girl took over. She was a pretty sixth year and had long brown hair. "I'll go first. Eleanor truth or dare?"

Eleanor was a girl with deep brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Dare, Marianne!"

"I dare you to go into the middle of the dance floor and dance in the most ridiculous way and knock over as many people as you can."

Eleanor disappeared into the crowd. Five minutes later she came back breathless. "10," she said happily.

"10 people knocked down! That's a new record!" said Marianne in amazement.

"My turn!" Eleanor continued the game. "Katherine, truth or dare?"

Katherine was a sixth year as well and had blond hair and clear blue eyes. "Truth."

"In that case, do you remember that day I caught you coming out of the boy's toilets? What did you do there?"

Katherine blushed and said something incoherent. "Sorry what was that?" asked Sirius, knowing full well what she was doing. He was there after all.

"I was in there with Sirius and we; well the broom closet was taken so we snogged in there instead," she recovered a bit and then looked around evilly "Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Ok. I dare you to…you see that girl over there?" she pointed at a girl with short black hair in a low pony tail. "Snog her senseless."

Sirius laughed at how pathetic a dare it was. He had done much worse. The girls watched laughing and pointing as Sirius walked to her. Remus aroused by snippets of their conversation even found the energy to watch.

Sirius tapped the girl on the shoulder and Remus' eyes widened in shock. Sirius bent his head towards her lips and began to kiss her. Except for one thing-he wasn't kissing a girl. Sirius was drunk enough not to have noticed and the boy was pushing him away with all his strength, though the strength of a 12 year old doesn't match that of a 17 year old.

Eventually Sirius was done and strolled back over. "Well _that_ wasn't hard,"

Katherine giggled. "_That_ wasn't a girl,"

Sirius gagged and reached for the nearest bottle of firewhisky and downed it in two minutes flat.

The music blared, the Hall was a mess. Lily was having the time of her life. She was drunk, like everyone else and James was twirling her around the space between the tables that had become the dance floor.

She felt extremely dizzy and couldn't really understand what anyone was saying, but she didn't care.

"Do you want anudder dwink?" she heard James saying. She nodded dumbly and he ran off.

Then it happened. The doors slammed open and Filch, accompanied by his possessed cat Mrs. Norris came in a look of pure hatred on his face. The music stopped. The dancers froze. Sirius stopped wiping his tongue. Remus stopped moaning. Alice fell flat on her face. A cricket chirped.

"Good job, girl!" he was saying. "Detention for everyone!" he spat.

Lily couldn't control herself. She raised her wand and yelled back at him. "Today ish da besht day of my life and you're ruining it! It'sh meant to be a day of cshelebrashion!"

"PETRIFICALUS TOTALUS" Peter yelled. He was never really good at remembering spells and hexes, but when he was drunk, he was able to do almost anything. Filch became rigid and fell to the floor.

Mrs. Norris mewed angrily and slinked toward Lily. She kicked the cat as hard as she could and James levitated her onto one of the statues.

Everyone cheered, a few people collapsed, not to awaken until morning, in the middle of the dance floor. A few third years dragged Filch out of the hall yelling that they would finish what was started and lock him in a broom closet.

Peter of all people performed a silencing charm on the Great Hall and the festivities continued, like they had never been interrupted. In fact they partied even harder than before.

The night drew on and things started to slow down.

A few girls walked, or stumbled away, from a sleeping figure on the ground, clutching shoes, a pair of pants and a shirt.

Alice had not gotten up since her fall. She was snoring lightly.

The music began to jump, but no one seemed to mind.

James and Lily were part of the toll that had collapsed on the floor.

Peter had just finished a table dance featuring many hip swings and began to sway again, fell off and began snoring.

Sirius lifted the last bottle of firewhisky to the starry sky of the enchanted Great Hall ceiling.

"This _will _be A Night to Remember!" he took a swig, lost his balance, tripped over the sleeping Remus and fell into a drunken doze.

The next day, 200 house points were taken from Gryffindor and detention slips were issued by a sterner than usual McGonagall, to many students.

* * *

Detention

Culprit: James Potter

Crime: Participating in a party located in the Great Hall, levitating Mr. Filch's cat onto a statue and failing to use student authority when young students were consuming alcohol.

Student comments: I just got engaged for Merlin's sake!

Teacher comments: Congratulations, but it doesn't change a thing.

* * *

Detention

Culprit: Lily Evans

Crime: Participating in a party located in the Great Hall, and failing to use student authority when young students were consuming alcohol.

Student comments: Sorry Professor

Teacher comments: I can't believe that you of all people would do this Miss. Evans!

* * *

Detention

Culprit: Peter Pettigrew

Crime: Participating in a party located in the Great Hall, using magic against the care taker and performing a silencing charm on the Great Hall.

Student comments: It's not _my_ fault he was ruining the party!

Teacher comments: Peter, why can't you do magic like that during class?

* * *

Detention

Culprit: Remus Lupin

Crime: Participating in a party located in the Great Hall, failing to use student authority when young students were consuming alcohol and stripping down to underwear during said party.

Student comments: I didn't strip!

Teacher comments: That may be so, but you made no effort to get them back.

* * *

Detention

Culprit: Alice Fletcher

Crime: Participating in a party located in the Great Hall.

Student comments: It's not my fault! Sirius spiked the drinks with alcohol!

Teacher comments: You still participated and failed to stop it.

* * *

Detention

Culprit: Sirius Black

Crime: Starting the party in the Great Hall, participating in that party, spiking drinks with alcohol, providing alcohol, and harassing a fellow Gryffindor 2nd year.

Student comment: I want proof about the spiking, but I won't deny the party! And I didn't know he was a guy! I had to scrape my tongue four times!

Teacher comments: Black when will you ever learn?

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good, bad? Please review! I hope you liked the detention slips at the end! 


End file.
